Bakura and Marik's little sister
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Bakura is in Love with Marik's adopted sister Melody.. I'm sorry but Bakura is oc and so is Marik


Bakura meet's Melody

After the Ceremonial duel lets just say Atem had a choice to either go to rest or stay with Yugi, and be seen by everyone of course he picked to stay with Yugi, and his friends.

There was also a condition Yami Bakura had to stay too, but Bakura didn't care. Marik, Atem, and Bakura all had sisters that they adopted into their family. _Melody_ was Marik little sister he took her in when he saw her being chased by his Rare hunters he was evil when he found her, but something changed in him, and he wasn't anymore.

Isabella was Bakura's sister, and Bakura found her after the ceremonial duel, and saw she had no home, and took her in.

Alexis was actually Yugi's little sister, but Atem treated her like he was her really big brother he taught her how to duel. Melody had a crush on Bakura, and he had a crush on her. While Isabella had a crush on Marik and, vice versa this their story.

Melody was getting ready for school when Marik knocked and said "Melody, come on were going to be late"!

Melody rolled her eyes, and fixed her hair then grabbed her bag, and went out where Marik was waiting for her, and said " Marik, you have such little patience in the mornings" Melody laughed.

Marik glared at her then said "oh whatever just comes on". They went, and saw Bakura waiting for them with a scowl, but the Scowl turned into a smirk when he saw Melody.

You see Bakura liked Melody, and Melody liked Bakura. Melody ran up to Bakura, and said "Hi, Bakura".

Bakura said "good morning, Mels where's Marik"? "Mels looked at him then said "oh, you mean my very impatient big brother he's coming".

Bakura laughed when she said that, but Marik when he came up to her did not laugh, and said "Melody I am not being impatient, so stop saying that you were taking forever to get ready".

Then Melody said "aww, Marik I was just playing around well, there's Bella I have to go". Bakura laughed when she walked away. Marik glared at her then said "oh, Bakura what am I going to do with her"?

Bakura didn't answer he just chuckled, and walked to his class. Melody was walking to her friends, and said "Hi, Bells hi, Lex what's up"? Bella, and Alexis all looked at her, and said hi back then, Bella said "so, did you tell my brother that you like him hm"?

Melody shook her head and said "any luck with my brother"? Bella shook her head then they all went to it came to the one she shared with Marik, Bakura, Bella, Atem, and Alexis.

Melody was doing her work staring at Bakura the whole time then she heard "Melody Ishtar".

Melody turned to see the teacher Mr. Shepherd calling her " can you tell me all of the Millennium Items".

Melody looked at Bakura then answered saying "um, there is the Millennium Rod, Millennium Ring, Millennium necklace, Millennium puzzle, Millennium Scale, Millennium Eye and the Millennium Key".

He said "yes, good job now can anyone tell me who the Pharaoh was 5,000 years ago that stopped the shadow games anyone, um Isabella can you tell me"?

Melody looked at Bella knowing she this in the bag, but there was one thing she wasn't paying attention, so the teacher yelled "Isabella Bakura"! That woke her up from looking at Marik.

When Melody saw Bakura he looked ready to pound Bella one he looked menacing at her, then Melody heard him call Bella, and he used her whole name oh, she was in trouble. Finally Bella answered by saying " um. that would be Pharaoh Atem." The teacher nodded.

When class was over I went over to Bakura, but before I could talk to him he went over to his sister, and spoke to her, and the way she looked it was not good. So, I waited for Bakura and asked Bella " hey, Bella you okay what did he say to you"?

Bella said "oh Bakura said that he would deal with me at home for not paying attention today oh, and you. and Marik are coming over which is really embarrassing".

Melody said "oh, wow I'm sorry but why does he want us over"? Did you forget I have your brother for my partner for the assignment, and you were assigned Bakura ". Melody nodded in agreement. When school was over Melody waited for her Brother, Bakura, and Bella.

Marik came over to Melody, and said "Mels how was your day". Melody hugged him, and said "it was fine Marik how was yours brother"? Marik said "it was good".

They went to Bakura's house, and when they got there I saw Bella tense up when we came closer. Bakura unlocked the door, and saw Bella walk up to her room then he sighed and said "Marik, Mels, make yourselves at home while I go deal with Bella it only take a few".

With that he ran up the stairs. Marik, and Melody looked at each other then, Marik said "Mels how about we get started on our assignments".

Then Melody said "yeah, bro so did you tell Bella that you liked her yet, or are you chicken"? Marik glared at her, and said "I'm not scared I'm just waiting for the right time".

Melody said "Marik, you do know she likes you back right. I mean she got in trouble for not paying attention because she was staring at you". Marik looked at her, and said "really she did"?! Melody nodded.

Then she, and Marik heard bare flesh hit bare flesh. Melody was wide eyed, and looked at Marik and said "maybe we should get started on our homework". Marik nodded.

Half way through from doing their homework Melody saw a red faced Bella standing near Marik and said "Hi, Marik um I wanted to tell you something".

Marik said " what is it " Bella said " Marik, I like you" Melody was smiling ear to ear then she saw Marik get up, and kiss her, and said " I like you too Bells" then Bakura came in and said " Melody I need to tell you something".

Melody didn't say anything but went over to Bakura, and kissed him long a passionately, and when she stopped she said "I like you too Bakura".

Then Bakura said "well should we do the assignment, or do you want to go out I mean it's not due until next week". Melody stared at Marik because Marik always said homework first then fun, but he said "go on Mels just don't stay out late

Mels promised, so they left, and after a few years they decided to have a combined wedding, and soon Bakura, and Melody had a little girl Isabella Ishtar yeah she kept her last name, and Bakura was fine with it saying he didn't want his last name the same as his first name. Marik, and Bella got married, and had a little girl too, and named her Elizabeth Ishtar.


End file.
